


His

by JustSomeAsshole



Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan [25]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Flogging, Forced Orgasm, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeAsshole/pseuds/JustSomeAsshole
Summary: Negan is a man many in the Sanctuary fear and respect, he holds power over them. A promise of protection and access to a resource none of them would have without him. Survival. Or at least that is what he makes them believe. Every small detail about Negan promotes dominance, from the way he walks to the way his inferiors kneel at his mere presence, he strives off the belief that all those around him are dependent on him, he feeds on the helplessness of his workers. Negan needs to be the one calling the shots, needs to have respect; admiration, and above all else; your blind submission.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627963
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	His

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Negan - please bear in mind I wrote this mostly at half two in the morning, it is not proof read so if you see any errors lemme know.

* * *

Negan is a man many in the Sanctuary fear and respect, he holds power over them. A promise of protection and access to a resource none of them would have without him. Survival. Or at least that is what he makes them believe. Every small detail about Negan promotes dominance, from the way he walks to the way his inferiors kneel at his mere presence, he strives off the belief that all those around him are dependent on him, he feeds on the helplessness of his workers. 

  
Negan needs to be the one calling the shots, needs to have respect; admiration, and above all else; your blind submission.   
Your relationship with Negan was simple, he needs someone to be reliant on him and you need someone to protect and completely surround you. It’s a two way street built on the transaction of give and take, you give him control and he takes care of you – blissfully simple. When combining the emotional with the sexual it makes for a rather exciting sex life, Negan comes back from a stressful day and you are there to relieve that, in any way that proves effective. 

  
It was a Tuesday, not that dates seemed to matter much anymore, you knew Negan was meeting with a new group outside the Sanctuary, a new chance of production and even more people for him to hold under his thumb. When he came back with Lucille dripping in blood accompanied by strips of flesh ripped from the skull of whoever he sought fit to kill that afternoon, you know he would be wanting you in his room by the time he had gotten washed and changed into a clean white T-Shirt and grey pants. 

  
Per Negan’s usual instruction you waited for him to step into the shower when you entered his room, you were wearing a black skirt that swept just above your knee in even pleats, a particular item of clothing that Negan had put in your room on the day of your arrival; he had it scavenged from a clothing store a few years ago – a year into this Apocalypse. Accompanying the skirt was a cap-sleeved white cropped T-Shirt that only just exposed the skin of your lower abdomen, another one of Negan’s choices. 

  
As you allowed your legs to bend and carry your body to your knees you could hear the steady running of hot water coming from Negan’s shower, he would only be ten minutes longer but you would always wait as long as he needed; on your knees in the middle of his floor as your hands unconsciously move behind your back, clasped together in a display of utter trust and submission. Your legs were partially spread with the material of your skirt draping loosely between the gap and covering the blue fabric of your underwear, your eyes slowly closed as you relaxed into your position. 

  
When Negan had finished washing you heard the stream of water shut off before he stepped from under the shower head to reach for a towel and dry his body. The droplets forming on the ends of his hair were falling onto his shoulders after he had wiped them, he ruffled the towel over his head to dry his dark hair as well as he could before he stood into his pants in an abandonment of underwear. Negan lifted the T-Shirt so he could put his arms from the holes and drag it down over his head, pulling it over his torso before he hanged the towel over a rack in the bathroom to dry. 

  
You were waiting patiently upon his arrival, when Negan stepped into the room you occupied he glanced at you in a an acknowledgement of your presence but didn’t engage in any verbal communication, he walked over to his bedside table that you could see in the corner of your eye, and opened a drawer. His back obscured your view but you knew better than to turn and watch him and so your curiosity remained unfulfilled. There was a glimmer of anticipation in the back of your head that seemed ever present when you engaged in scenes with Negan, you never knew what he intended to do in the time you spent together and it wasn’t your place to ask, especially when he hadn’t confirmed that you had permission to speak. 

  
Only a few moments passed before you faintly heard his drawer close, Negan turned and you saw the leather tails of a flogger hanging from his hand, the reveal made that glimmer of anticipation brew stronger in a concoction joined by sympathy. This was proof the meeting took a bad turn and so you knew it was up to you to the lift the spirits of your fearless leader. There was also the recognisable material of a blindfold in his other hand, the long white cylindrical surface of a vibrator right next to it. Negan placed the items down on the bed next to one another before he turned and walked across the room to open another drawer – you knew what he kept in this one. 

  
Negan wrapped the thin red rope around his hand to gather the material in a loop, still virtually ignoring you knelt down on the floor when he put the rope on the bed with the other toys. He liked getting things ready, setting the scene with particular instruments and getting everything layed out before he spoke to you. It was another element of his power, you didn’t need to know what he was planning as it was entirely out of your hands; as soon as you knelt you gave over your power, he took control of your every move, thought, and feeling. You were his. 

  
There’s a singular metal loop attached to the ceiling, right in the middle of the room and when Negan stood on the tip of his toes it was at the perfect height for him to thread rope through, you however; being a good foot and a half shorter than Negan, were unable to reach even if you stretched as tall as you could. When Negan was ready he finally looked at you, he stood a few feet in front of your body and looked you in the eye – it was intense, but you had to keep eye contact with him.

  
“Up" he ordered, the simple command you had heard several times before still made the butterflies in the pit of your stomach swoon about. His deep voice never failing to make you fall to your place as his property, there was something in his tone when he was being serious that made you submit all too quickly.   
You raised yourself to your feet as steadily as you could, keeping your hands behind your back in a continued show of respect, but still; not a word left your lips. Negan took a few paces towards you and held that glare in his eyes that stole your vision. 

  
“Arms in the air" he demanded, in instant compliance you raised your arms above your head in a straight line as Negan walked behind you, you felt the warmth of his touch as he lifted the hem of your shirt up your torso and eventually off your head. Your arms stayed in the air until Negan’s hands were on your wrists and pulling them down so that they were raised at a right angle to the floor. The slight chill of the room danced along your exposed skin and raised goose bumps along your arms. Negan undid the clasp of your bra with a practised ease and pulled the item off your arms so that your chest was fully bare. 

  
The air caused your nipples to harden as Negan pulled your arms down to your sides. After nearly a year of being Negan’s you still felt a blush of exposure at being undressed like this, you knew it was his way of exacting more control and that thrilled you massively, but you couldn’t help a feeling of minor embarrassment as Negan moved to face you. 

  
He looked into your eyes when his hands slid underneath the material of your skirt to find the waistband of your underwear, you had to bite the inside of your cheek to prevent yourself from making a noise as he dragged the underwear down your legs slowly enough that you felt it so intensely. Negan often undressed you, you thought it was him unwrapping his present but it may well have been something he did to regain control after a particularly testing day. 

  
You stood still in your skirt when your underwear dropped to the floor and he motioned for you to step out of them – you did so quickly to let him kick them across the floor to join your discarded shirt and bra. Next was your skirt, he unzipped the side and let it fall to your feet much like your underwear which he similarly threw to the side. It left you entirely bare in front of your fully clothed dominant, the knowledge that he would likely do anything he wanted to you sent a chill down your spine but a warmth to your core. 

  
The sound of your breath leaving your lips was the only thing to be heard in the otherwise silent room, the hitch of your throat when Negan moved to the bed and picked up the loop of rope rang almost loudly between you. When he stood at your front Negan clutched your hands without a word and held them together in front of you, the rope was smooth against your wrists as Negan fastened them together in a tight knot; rendering you unable to escape the tie. He pulled on the length of the rope to lift your bound wrists above your head before threading the length through the loop in the ceiling. Negan pulled it tight enough to mean you were almost hovering off the ground, all your support and balance was in your arms. 

  
As he pulled the end of the rope down he tied the length to your wrists again so that you were fully fastened to the ceiling – much like the way one would set up a punching bag. You were naked, helpless, entirely at his mercy but there was a sense of comfort riding inside you, while Negan terrified you sometimes you also knew he cared for you. He would never do anything you asked him not to. However; his stern, serious demeanour did nothing to calm your racing heart. Especially as he came towards you holding the blindfold in his palms – Negan walked behind your exposed body and you jumped slightly at the touch of fabric he wrapped over your eyes, blinding you to his actions and making your chest rise and fall in uneven patterns. 

  
“Do you remember your safe word?” he asked, your ears strained to compensate for the loss of sight but you couldn’t quite place where he was stood in the room. 

  
“Red, Sir" you answered, keeping your voice even. 

  
“Good" he praised, a statement of acknowledgement that in his voice sounded to be on the verge on villainy. 

  
When Negan went silent again your ears tried to pick up on the sound of his footsteps, but he trod softly and left you on your toes. You thought he would leave you unbeknownst for hours, but suddenly your body jolted when the leather tails of a flogger danced along your hip in a teasing sweep of material. Negan dragged it over your side and back lightly enough for it to tickle your skin. He was taunting you, building up your suspension for when you knew he would strike – the rattle of a venomous snake approaching its prey in a mortal display of power. 

  
“Count" was the only word he spoke before the sharp sting of leather whipped along your backside and ripped a gasp from your throat at the sudden pain. Your brain scrambled to recover and you breathed out. 

  
“One, Sir" when you entered his room you were to add the honorific whenever you had permission to speak, a sign of respect. Another slash of the flogger swept across your backside again and you bit your lip for the pain was harsher than the first. 

  
“Two, Sir" you continued. Your breathing was uneven and when Negan hit the flogger across your lower back you couldn’t help but cry out, as quietly as you could manage. He wasn’t leaving much time between his strikes and so you knew the day had been more frustrating than he was willing to let on. 

  
“Three, Sir" your voice faltered ever so slightly as you tensed to anticipate the next sting across your body but Negan paused his movements, instead toyed with your blindness to amp up your anxiety and thus in turn his power. 

  
The leather slapped across the back of your thigh and you could feel the soft skin pulse in response to the pain, it stung badly and Negan was getting into the motions and adding more force behind his toy now.

  
“Four, Sir" another tremble in your words as a result of the sting. You’d barely have enough time to breathe out those two words before Negan struck you across your other thigh – harder than before and leaving a stain of pink strips across your skin. You let out a pained groan and clenched your toes in response. 

  
“Five...Sir" you almost panted. The blindfold prevented Negan from seeing your eyes water slightly in response to the sting. 

  
“Five more doll, gimme a colour" he asked, you felt a tension relax from your shoulders upon hearing the pet name, you could hear a change in his tone and you knew the activities were lessening his frustration. 

  
“Green, Sir" you answered, signalling your well being and consent to continue, Negan was always insistent on making sure you were comfortable with what he was doing. He didn’t respond to your answer, instead you winced and held back a cry when leather slapped across your backside, he was hitting harder and so you braced yourself for a more painful few strikes. 

  
“Six, Sir" your voice had gone up in pitch and your toes remained tense on the floor. Another slap of the flogger across your bare behind had your muscles clenching at the pain.

  
“Seven, Sir" you managed to hold in a stream of tears pricking at your hidden eyes but you couldn’t stop your voice from trembling, but you were okay. The pain felt good and bad and the agony only added to the relationship and experience.

Negan struck again, across your upper thighs and leaving a sting that made you pant out in a pained cry, your head dropping towards your chest at the impact; you could feel the marks forming along your legs and backside and the aching sting that caused them. 

  
“E-eight...Sir" you said, stammering briefly before you got your breathing under control.

You could feel a warmth sinking down to where your cunt had started to grow wet at the pain, it was still hard to not feel ashamed at the fact that you enjoyed being hit – Negan had helped you realise that many people are in to similar things and that kink shouldn’t have to be taboo. You appreciated him for that. 

  
He waited a moment, you lifted your head up again and braced yourself but suddenly there was a foot between your legs, kicking your ankles apart and making you stand with a much wider stance. Your heart was racing in your ears while you waited for what he was planning on doing. 

  
Negan was silent, you couldn’t hear him move to your side and smirk as he braced the flogger – holding the handle while gathering the tails in his other hand to get ready to strike. Your pulse pounded in your head. 

  
The smack of the leather struck between your legs in the bull’s eye of his target, the strips of material slid along your cunt and made you whimper in pain and pleasure at the sting that hit your clit and made you drip in response. Your brain was clouding over but you tried to shake it off so you could use words again. 

  
“Nine, Sir” you moaned, you were throbbing already. 

  
Negan’s sudden breath on your neck made you jump, the warmth made your skin tingle and stand on edge on anticipation. “You got my flogger wet, doll" he whispered in your ear, sinister and low and you felt yourself fall deeper into arousal at the accusation.

Negan ever so softly let the flogger drape across your leg, tickling the skin as he moved around you. A sharp, brutal contrast to the next strike between your legs that hit between your folds harder and had you bending at the knees helplessly. You cried out in a whimper at how good the pain felt and you silently thanked Negan for having you tied up. 

  
“T-ten, Sir" you moaned. You knew you were pathetically wet and you know that Negan had noticed, he always did. It registered somewhere in your brain that that was the last hit but you ached to be touched again; Negan had gotten you messed up from a few strikes and you blushed at how easy it was. 

  
“My my...” Negan said, almost mockingly. “Your pretty little pussy is dripping for me, doll" There was warmth rising to your face at the way he spoke to you, when his fingers were suddenly between your legs you could’ve screamed at the contact – the pads of his middle and forefinger slowly ran along your entrance and gathered your arousal between them, Negan smiled at the gel like liquid he had coaxed out of you. 

  
Negan pushed his fingers inside you and drew out a moan from your chest when he pressed them up into your sweet spot, a spark of pleasure flooding your body in response to his repeated thrum of fingers. He pumped them in and out of you and made a wonderful friction that caused you to whimper. 

  
“Sir...” you breathed out as Negan moved faster, at some point he had added a third finger and when he was up to the knuckle inside you his palm ground down against your clit and made you shake. God, you wanted to cum so bad and he had barely touched you – your cunt was so wet that every movement of his hand elicited a bolt of pleasure and soon you were squirming on the edge. 

  
“Please" you moaned, a helpless beg for more as Negan fingered you hard, slow, brutally delicious. 

  
“What do you want baby girl?” he asked, whispering in the air between you as he pushed across your clit to make you gasp. 

  
“More, more, Sir, please" your breath caught at the end of your plea as he tortured your sweet spot and had you almost drooling with need.

  
“You’re gonna cum for me already aren’t you?” he taunted. 

  
“S-sir, I can’t help it, please" your reply was so needy and breathless that it made you squirm in embarrassment. 

  
“Needy fuckin' thing aren’t you?” he continued. 

  
“Sir! Sir, I need it so bad, please, Sir" you begged. 

  
“Tell me what you need" Negan ordered. 

  
“Need to cum Sir" 

  
Negan hummed thoughtfully, dragging out your torture as you teetered on the edge of sanity.   
“Go on doll, cum" he granted you permission, Negan barely finished his sentence before you came with a scream over his fingers, the pleasure making you clench and pulse as he fingered you through it and made your head spin. 

  
“Thank you, Sir" you panted when Negan slowly removed his hand, the pleasant glow of orgasm settling into your bones as you tried to regain your strength. 

  
“Open your mouth" he ordered, it sent a chill down your spine but you complied none the less, parting your lips as he said and waited patiently. 

  
The damp coating of your pleasure on Negan’s fingers was brought to your mouth where you felt your own wetness against your lips, he slid the fingers over your tongue and said nothing. On instinct you began to clean away the mess you had made and upon hearing a pleasant hum leave Negan’s throat you believed it was the correct intuition. 

  
The taste of yourself managed to deepen your ever present blush, Negan pushed his fingers further into your mouth and you struggled not to gag at the intrusion. You sucked his skin clean and took your time in running your tongue over the tips of his fingers and relaxing into the task, the subtle salt of his skin added to your light-headedness but before you could fully get into the taste he was pulling his hand away from you. 

  
“Good girl" he murmured quietly, you beamed proudly at the name and stood waiting your next instruction. 

  
The room fell quiet once more and you could faintly hear Negan walking away as he wasn’t making much effort to silence his footsteps anymore. When he reached the bed Negan picked up the battery operated vibrator and looked it over in his hand, there were several settings which was unusual for a toy that didn’t have to be plugged in to a wall socket – he smiled and returned back to his bound lady.   
Negan brushed the head of the toy over your abdomen and watched as you breathed in on impact.

“Your safe word?” he asked again. (Always make sure you frequently check up on your partner). You trembled in nervousness at the question and knew something intense was coming. 

  
“Red, Sir" when the words had left your lips the low buzz of the vibrator filled the room, you shivered. 

  
“Good" Negan pressed the toy between your legs and flat against your clit, pushing the head over your wetness and causing you to breathe out harshly.

He didn’t start out too strong, a lower setting that made your cunt grow interest in the sensation and flood your brain with oxytocin. You found your breathing shaky when he slowly circled your clit with the tip. 

  
He increased the setting. Your clit started to swell and grow pleasurable as the toy got pushed harder against you, Negan had a foot placed just inside your right ankle in what you assumed to be an attempt to prevent you from closing your legs when the feeling got too much. He turned it up again. 

  
You choked out a moan as you started to feel what the toy was capable of, the oscillations were strong and frequent and you knew it wouldn’t take long to pull an orgasm from you. It moved down to your entrance where you gasped at the sensation of vibrations surrounding your cunt and echoing inside you.   
A wet heat was steadily building inside your stomach that was only furthered by another raise of the settings, you moaned out loudly and clenched your fingers around the rope above your head. 

  
“Sir!” you panted, your clit was pulsing. 

  
“Relax doll" he said, a mean thing to ask of somebody who you were currently rubbing a vibrator against. You didn’t relax, in fact you grew even more tense at the build of ecstasy when his spare hand pinched at your nipple – he rolled the hard bud between his fingers and you whimpered at the pleasure. 

  
“I want you to cum again for me" he said, a desire spoken in the form of a demand that you couldn’t deny; because you wanted to cum again badly, your cunt was aching and you moaned out in a sharp cry when a wave of pleasure washed over you. Your orgasm struck you like lightening and made your mouth fall open in a silent, strained scream of pleasure as the vibrations pushed you into aftershocks and made you ride them intensely. 

  
You were gasping and panting and writhing around when Negan kept the toy pushed against your clit and made your muscles contract in over stimulation. 

  
“S-sir" you moaned, your eyes stung from the agony of torture as you strained to get away from the stimulus. 

  
“Ah ah" Negan chastised, holding a hand strong on your hip to hold you in place as you moved, “you ain’t finished yet doll" 

  
You cried out at the promise in his words and the feeling of unbearable pleasure between your thighs. 

  
“Cah-can't" you whimpered. 

  
“I don’t care if you can’t, you’re going to" he replied, a response that made you burn in increased arousal and in turn shake and strain due to the settings going up again. 

  
“You’re gonna cum as many times as I want you to baby doll" it was unfair that he only had to speak to draw you closer to the edge you had been driven off twice already this evening.

Fuck. You could feel another orgasm growing and you questioned whether you had been drugged because you never normally came this quickly, but the overbearing sensations had your head fogged over so the only thing you could fully focus on was the vibrator against your clit. 

  
“Negan!" you cried out, your eyes wet and clamped shut as the vibrations grew higher between your legs, making your cunt pulse in sensitivity as orgasm ripped through you again, pleasure coursing through your lower body to almost agonizing levels when Negan held the vibrator against your clit through the aftershocks. Your chest was moving in an uneven rhythm as your breathing turned rapid and harsh. 

  
“What was that doll?” he spoke against your ear, moving the settings up higher and pressing it tight to your soaking wet cunt that was quivering in intensity when the post orgasm sensitivity kicked in quickly. 

  
“S-sir, it’s too much" you squealed. 

  
“You said you wanted more, and I am nothing if not giving" was his reply, Negan turned the toy up another setting – you didn’t think it could’ve gotten any more powerful than before but it made you scream out and clench your legs together uselessly. 

  
“Stop, stop, _please_ Sir!” you begged pathetically, desperately as your body shook. 

  
“Ssh, you can take it" Negan replied, the vibrations made a light stream of liquid squirt from inside you. You were whimpering and squirming and panting and Negan was pressing the toy against you with no chance of escape from the blissful torture. You were so sore and didn’t know if you’d be able to cum ever again but the idea of using your safe word made you feel defeatist. 

  
“Just one more" he said, just one more. You could do that right? There were tears pouring into the blindfold but Negan turned the toy down a setting or two to make it easier on you. It was still so strong and intense and your legs were trying so hard to clamp together but all it did was push the toy tighter against you. 

  
Negan had the head pressed against your entrance and you tried so hard to relax and just let yourself feel but it was still so strong. You let the sensation take over and breathed heavily, a few screams bursting from your mouth when he would press it against your clit. You didn’t know the difference between what you were feeling right now and the pleasure of an orgasm, Negan played with your nipples again and made you cry out. 

  
“When you finish" Negan whispered into your ear, “I’m gonna lay you down and cum so deep inside this pussy baby doll"

  
It was like his voice pressed a button that made you cum instantly – somehow your orgasm managed to break through the sensitivity and crash into you, it was short and exhausting and thankfully your cry of his name made Negan turn off the vibrator. His hands immediately flew to the blindfold over your eyes to pull it off and then start on the rope on your wrists to untie the knot and let your arms fall down, he wrapped you in his own arms and you found yourself being carried over to his bed. 

  
The sheets were soft against your back as you collapsed on the surface with the faint sound of metal unzipping hitting your ears, Negan dropped his pants to the floor and revealed his painfully hard cock. You tried to lift your head to see him but the ache in your brain stopped you from moving your neck. Negan leant over your spent body to look you in the eye with a smirk. 

  
“You okay with this doll?” He asked, his cock in his hand as he lined up with your entrance, his tip urgently purple and you could only muster a nod of your head and a whisper of his title but Negan wasn’t wasting time in pushing himself inside you. 

  
He slid into your cunt with a deep groan, you were so wet it was easy to start thrusting his hips in and out and in and out to build up a rhythm sound tracked by his breathing and tight grunts of pleasure. 

  
“Fuck, doll" he whispered lowly. 

  
...

  
You were so distant you didn’t know how long it took for his breathing to quicken, his movements to tense up and his thrusts to start getting ragged. Negan was pumping his hips hard inside you and with a bite of his lip and a strained groan a hot stream of cum left his body in spurts of pleasure. He jolted through the aftershocks and waited a moment before pulling out slowly. 

  
Your head was spinning and you felt a second away from passing out, Negan’s hands were on your hips as he caught his breath but you barely noticed he was speaking until the third call of your name. 

  
“Y-yeah" you responded sluggishly. 

  
“How are you feeling?” he asks, all trace of sadistic sneer gone from his voice. 

  
“I’m tired...” you murmured with a half mastered smile. 

  
“We’re gonna get you in the shower okay baby?”

  
“Can’t...legs don’t work. Sleep instead" you muttered back, Negan laughed quietly in response to your refusal. 

  
“C’mon you, gotta get ya cleaned up. Can have all the sleep time ya want after" then his hands were lifting your limp body from the bed and putting you up on your feet. “She can stand – it’s a fuckin’ miracle" he joked. 

  
With little hesitation Negan got you into the shower and under the hot water where you washed away the sweat and tears and cum with his assistance, and just like he promised you both collapsed into his bed where you feel asleep in his arms and let him cuddle you until morning. 

\- The End 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Pls leave a comment if you wish.


End file.
